


Morning Routine

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Canon, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: A typical morning in the Jaeger-Ackerman household.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a short story that I wrote for this month's ereri writing prompt (redamancy), it is based on [ this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNJGAn3kgyg)so I can claim only a small portion of the cuteness contained in it, but I thought it fitted the prompt quite well :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

When Levi woke up the sun was barely out, and only a few uncertain chirpings filled the air, but something was tickling his neck, making it impossible to sleep. He twisted his neck, trying to make the feeling go away so he could get a few more minutes of sleep, but as he was doing so, a chuckle came from behind him.

“Good morning,” Eren whispered, leaving a kiss on the crook of his neck. 

Levi grunted as he slowly came to his senses and stirred in bed. He was laying on his side, his back completely plastered against Eren’s chest, their legs tangled together. Eren’s right arm was encircling his waist while Levi was using the other one as a pillow, their fingers laced together as their matching rings touched each other. 

Levi tried to turn around, but Eren kept him in place, leaving a trail of kisses up his neck, behind his ear, and then down again, until he reached his shoulder where he lightly bit Levi’s skin. Levi groaned as Eren’s hand slid under his night shirt, rubbing circles on his stomach, dangerously close to the hem of his pants. 

“I love you so much,” Eren whispered in his ear, making Levi’s heart skip a beat as if it was the first time he’d heard those words. 

Still half asleep, Levi brought their laced fingers up to his lips and kissed Eren’s hand. 

“Me too,” he said. 

Eren continued to leave kisses on his neck, occasionally moving to his jaw and cheek while his hand moved always lower, his fingers playing with the waistband of Levi’s pants. 

“I think we should stop,” Levi warned him. 

“It’s quite early,” Eren said between kisses. “Maybe she won’t hear us.” 

“I doubt it,” Levi said, but did nothing to stop Eren and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. 

Eren nuzzled his hair before biting and sucking Levi’s neck, but didn’t manage to do more than that as the sound of quick little steps resounded in the hallway. 

“Told you,” Levi said with a grin, opening his eyes. 

Eren groaned and retreated his hand as the door of their bedroom opened, a little girt peeking from the threshold. 

“Are you awake?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Levi replied with a soft smile. 

The little girl’s face opened up in a bright smile that warmed Levi’s chest and she quickly made her way to the bed, climbing on it and positioning herself between Levi and Eren. Levi turned around and covered the three of them with the blanket, shielding them from the cold morning air. 

“Did you sleep well?” Eren asked, affectionately caressing the child’s messy curls. 

The little girl nodded and pressed herself against Eren’s chest, hugging him tightly. Eren and Levi shared a tender smile before Eren pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead. This was something that happened almost every morning, making it hard for the two of them to have some private moments, but Levi wouldn’t have changed it for anything in the world. He still remembered the time when the girl, Carla was her name, barely talked to them and always moved away from their touch. 

They had adopted her from one of the orphanages built by Historia a little over two years after getting married and after having settled in a small house outside the walls. When they had brought her home, Carla was a timid and relatively quiet three-year-old, but now, a year later, she was like a tornado, always running around the house and leaving chaos behind her. Levi had tried to teach her to clean after herself, but with poor results. When it came to her, Levi had found he couldn’t be as strict as he was in the Survey Corps and only with great difficulties, he had managed to teach her how to behave. Eren had an even softer spot for her. The little girl had him wrapped her finger the moment he had found out she was called like his mother and had noticed that she had the same warm colour of eyes, only her hair was different, curly and untamable. 

Levi looked at Carla, wrapped around Eren with a peaceful expression on her face, and his mouth curved into an affectionate smile. He reached out to caress her long hair, fingers twisting her curls. 

“Did you wet the bed?” he asked. 

Carla shook her head in denial. “But I need to pee now,” she said. 

“Let’s go then,” Levi said, getting up from the bed. 

Reluctantly, Carla let go of Eren and climbed down the bed, holding Levi’s hand. 

“I’ll start making breakfast,” Eren said, standing up as well. 

“Alright,” Levi replied and left the room with Carla beside him. 

Once in the bathroom, Carla used her potty and then Levi helped her to wash her hands and face, tying her hair in a low braid. After getting her ready for breakfast, Levi picked the little girl in his arms and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Is dad going to work today too?” Carla asked. 

“Yes, he is,” Levi replied. 

“I don’t want him to,” she said with a sad pout. “I want him to stay home with me and papa.” 

“I know, sweetie,” Levi said, rubbing her back reassuringly. “He’ll be back in the afternoon, though.” 

Carla wasn’t happy about it and was still pouting when Levi entered the kitchen. Eren was cooking something on the stove with his back turned to the door, still wearing his pyjamas and with his hair loose on his shoulders. On the table in the middle of the room there were already ham, butter, honey, bread and orange juice. 

Levi sat Carla down on a chair and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. 

“Stay here while I get your breakfast,” he said. 

He moved next to Eren, encircling his waist with an arm, and looked at the eggs frying in the pan. 

“Is it ready?” he asked. 

“Almost,” Eren replied and kissed his temple as he kept stirring the eggs. 

Levi squeezed Eren’s hip and leaned against his body, resting his head on Eren’s shoulder as he waited for the food to be ready. 

“I wanna hug dad too,” Carla said as she climbed down from the chair and ran towards them, tightly hugging Eren’s leg. 

Eren chuckled and patted her head, fixing some loose strands of hair on her forehead. While waiting for the eggs, Levi put some water to boil and took out of the cupboard a box with tea leaves and some sugar. Carla was still attached to Eren, standing on her tip toes to peek at what was in the pan with curious eyes. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Eren announced as he removed the pan from the stove. 

“Yay!” Carla exclaimed, running to her seat. 

Levi grabbed the plates and set them on the table, putting some ham and a slice of bread with butter and honey on Carla’s plate along with the eggs. When the water started to boil, he poured some into two cups with tea leaves and put them on the table in front of his and Eren’s seat. Eren had already filled their plates, so Levi sat down and ate breakfast together with his family. 

As per usual, the meal was spent chatting with each other, sometimes cleaning Carla from the honey that had somehow ended on her forehead, or in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

After breakfast, Eren got ready for work while Levi cleaned the kitchen. He had officially retired from the military and had decided to lead a quiet life, taking care of the house and the animals they had and of Carla. Eren still worked for the Survey Corps, so almost every morning he had to ride to the city, much to Carla’s discontent. 

Levi had just finished to clean the table, when Eren came back into the kitchen, wearing his uniform and with his hair tied into a bun. Levi could swear he looked more beautiful every day that passed. 

“I’m off,” Eren said, standing in front of Levi. 

“Have a not so shitty day,” Levi said as a corner of his mouth quirked up. 

Eren smiled and bent down to press his lips on Levi’s in a quick kiss. He then turned to Carla who was still sat on the chair with a little pout and watery eyes. 

“I’m going to work,” Eren told her, crouching in front of her. 

“I don’t want you to,” she said in a small voice. 

“I’ll back soon,” Eren assured her, rubbing her cheek. 

Carla sniffled, and Levi could practically see Eren fighting the urge to quit his job and stay at home with them. 

“Bye then,” Eren said, kissing Carla’s head. 

“Bye, dad,” the little girl said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

When Eren pulled away from the hug, there were a few tears on Carla’s eyelashes and he dried them off with his thumb, placing another kiss on her head before heading towards the door and then closing it behind him. 

“C’mon, let’s go wash your teeth,” Levi said, helping Carla down from her chair. 

She was still sniffling and was playing with the hem of her shirt. Levi’s heart tugged at seeing her like that, he never wanted to see her cry, but in this case, he couldn’t do anything about it. He rubbed her shoulder, waiting for her to calm down and after a few seconds, Carla finally hopped down from the chair. She looked at the door and a horrified expression crossed her face. 

“I haven’t told dad I love him,” she said before running towards the door and opening it. “Dad,” she shouted once she was out. “I love you, dad.” 

Levi followed her outside where Eren had just taken the horse out of the stable and was about to climb on it. 

“I love you, dad,” Carla repeated, standing in front of Eren. 

Eren bent down and hugged her tightly, caressing her back with one hand. 

“I love you too, baby,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Now go and be a good girl, don’t make papa angry.” 

Carla nodded and walked back towards the house, still muttering under her breath how much he loved her dad, a few stray tears on her cheeks. Levi watched the scene with an amused smile and as Eren stood up, he noticed he had watery eyes as well. 

“Don’t cry too much on your way to work,” he playfully said. 

“I won’t,” Eren replied in a brittle voice. 

“Love you,” Levi said. 

“Love you too,” Eren replied, sounding even more on the verge of tears. 

“I love you too, dad,” came Carla’s voice from inside the house. 

“I love you too, darling.” 

Before any of them could add anything else, Eren hopped on the horse and wiping his eyes, he left. Levi smiled at the view, a mixture of affection and amusement, and then went back inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
